rechercher_une_etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Rechercher une étoile 2019: Niveau 3 Rehearsal Summary
The tenth season of Rechercher une étoile still proves to be successful like previous seasons. However, I wasn't able to do a live blog of the male contestants' rehearsals for Niveau 3 yesterday due to speech therapy and a shopping trip. But look on the bright side. Today I'm gonna cover yesterday's rehearsals and do a live blog of the female contestants' rehearsals later on. Boys (25 September 2019) 'Morning' ;Anthony Hamel - "Por lo que reste de vida" (Thalía) 8:31 am // Anthony Hamel starts Wednesday morning Niveau 3 rehearsals by singing Thalía's hit "Por lo que reste de vida". 8:32 am // ??? 8:40 am // ??? 8:49 am // ??? ;Cedric Gaux - "C'est l'amour" (Léopold Nord & Vous) 9:00 am // Cedric Gaux is up next. He'll be singing "C'est l'amour" by Léopold Nord & Vous. 9:01 am // ??? 9:08 am // ??? 9:15 am // ??? ;Derek Lantin - "Strawberry Swing" (Coldplay) 9:25 am // Derek Lantin is up next. He'll be singing "Strawberry Swing" by Coldplay. 9:26 am // ??? 9:33 am // ??? 9:46 am // ??? ;Grégory Margis - "Grenade" (Bruno Mars) 10:00 am // Grégory Margis is up next. He'll be singing "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. 10:01 am // ??? 10:08 am // ??? 10:16 am // ??? ;Pablo Duclos - "Love You for a Long Time" (High Valley) 10:24 am // Pablo Duclos is up next. He'll be singing "Love You for a Long Time" by High Valley. 10:25 am // ??? 10:33 am // ??? 10:42 am // ??? ;Théodore Forant - "Incancellabile" (Laura Pausini) 11:00 am // Théodore Forant finishes morning rehearsals. He'll be singing "Incancellabile" by Laura Pausini. 11:01 am // ??? 11:08 am // ??? 11:16 am // ??? 'Afternoon' ;Vasily Dupère - "This Town" (Niall Horan) 1:00 pm // Vasily Dupère is the only contestant doing afternoon rehearsals. He'll be singing "This Town" by Niall Horan. 1:01 pm // ??? 1:09 pm // ??? 1:15 pm // ??? Girls (26 September 2019) 'Morning' ;Alicia Tétreault - "Red Umbrella" (Faith Hill) 8:30 am // Alicia Tétreault starts Thursday morning Niveau 3 rehearsals by singing Faith Hill's hit "Red Umbrella". 8:31 am // ??? 8:38 am // ??? 8:45 am // ??? ;Anna Allaire - "Quand je serai jeune" (Priscilla Betti) 9:00 am // Anna Allaire is up next. She'll be singing "Quand je serai jeune" by Priscilla Betti. 9:01 am // ??? 9:07 am // ??? 9:15 am // ??? ;Brigitte Gauden - "Our Song" (Taylor Swift) 9:24 am // Brigitte Gauden is up next. She'll be singing "Our Song" by Taylor Swift. 9:25 am // ??? 9:32 am // ??? 9:39 am // ??? ;Carmélite Boileau - "Dirty Laundry" (Carrie Underwood) 9:44 am // Carmélite Boileau is up next. She'll be singing "Dirty Laundry" by Carrie Underwood. 9:45 am // ??? 9:51 am // ??? 9:58 am // ??? ;Euphémie Brosso - "Souviens-toi du jour" (Mylène Farmer) 10:04 am // Euphémie Brosso is up next. She'll be singing "Souviens-toi du jour" by Mylène Farmer. 10:05 am // ??? 10:11 am // ??? 10:19 am // ??? ;Lorelei Bocuse - "Mon ami m'a quittée" (Céline Dion) 10:26 am // Lorelei Bocuse is up next. She'll be singing "Mon ami m'a quittée" by Céline Dion. 10:27 am // ??? 10:34 am // ??? 10:40 am // ??? 10:48 am // ??? ;Renée Coignac-Aratani - "Perfect Illusion" (Lady Gaga) 11:00 am // Renée Coignac-Aratani finishes morning rehearsals. She'll be singing "Perfect Illusion" by Lady Gaga. 11:01 am // ??? 11:08 am // ??? 11:14 am // ??? ;Vénus Giasson - "Love So Soft" (Kelly Clarkson) 1:00 pm // Vénus Giasson is the only contestant doing afternoon rehearsals for Niveau 3. She'll be singing "Love So Soft" by Kelly Clarkson. 1:01 pm // ??? 1:09 pm // ??? 1:16 pm // ??? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on news/updates Category:Browse